Barrier
A Barrier is a semi-intangible wall created by an ability. Overview Almost all abilities (along with their effects) which are initiated by the enemy team will be blocked by a barrier, but it will not restrict movement or block melee abilities. Barriers will also block line-of-sight for certain hostile buffing or healing abilities, such as Biotic Grasp, Sound Barrier and Transcendence Barriers will absorb as much damage as their HP can allow. If an incoming attack deals more damage than the barrier's remaining HP, the barrier will still block all damage. Friendly abilities can pass through friendly barriers without damaging it. Regular Barriers Most barriers have a varying amount of HP. They will visibly crack when below 50% of their HP, and will crack further at 25% HP. *Brigitte's creates a shield-shaped barrier in front of her with 200 HP. It will recover 100 HP per second after 2 seconds of disuse. If the barrier is broken, it will take 3 seconds to cool down before it can be used again. *Orisa's throws a device ahead; after the device lands onto a surface, it will create a semi-dome barrier with 600 HP that will vanish after 20 seconds. Its 8-second cooldown will start after deployed. *Reinhardt's creates a rectangular barrier in front of him with 1600 HP. It will recover 200 HP per second after 2 seconds of disuse. If the barrier is broken, it will take 5 seconds to cool down before it can be used again at 600 HP. *Sigma's Experimental Barrier creates a round-rectangular barrier in front of him and can move it forward indefinitely. It has 900 HP and will recover 120 HP per second after 2 seconds of disuse. If the barrier is broken, it will take 5 seconds to cool down before it can be used again at 360 HP. *Symmetra's creates a massive, flat barrier with 4000 HP that covers the entire map in the selected direction for 12 seconds. The barrier is not obstructed by parts of the environment and has infinite size. Additionally, the barrier can be rotated to be deployed either in a horizontal or vertical fashion. *Winston's creates a stationary, spherical barrier from a device with 700 HP that will vanish after 9 seconds. The barrier will be deployed immediately after the device leaves Winston's hand, and will drop straight down, regardless of Winston's trajectory. Its 13-second cooldown will start after deployed. Zarya's Barriers Zarya's Barriers have different characteristics. Her and abilities create bubble-shaped barriers around herself or a teammate. They have 200 health, vanish after 2 seconds, and contribute to Zarya's Energy. There is no damage-dealing attack that the barriers cannot absorb. Any hero possessing this kind of barrier will have almost all negative effects on them removed, like Zenyatta's Orb of Discord, Tracer's Pulse Bomb, etc., the exception being Sombra's Hack. The barrier also protects them from external crowd-control effects (i.e. Pharah's Concussive Blast), but if the attack can pierce through the barrier, (i.e. the pinning effect of Reinhardt's Charge, knockback effect from Winston's Primal Rage), only the damage will be absorbed, but the effect will still act on barrier-protected heroes. Barrier-piercing abilities Some abilities are able to pass through regular barriers and will deal damage to the barrier as well as to heroes standing behind them if possible. *Hanzo's Dragonstrike: Deal damage to the barrier. *Mei's Blizzard: Her drone can be thrown through the barrier, but does not deal damage to it. Her freezing is unable to affect anyone standing behind the barrier but still damages the barrier. *Reinhardt's Fire Strike: Deal damage to the barrier. *Winston's Tesla Cannon: Deal damage to the barrier. *Ana's Nano Boost: Can target through enemy barriers. It does not damage the barrier. *Moira's **Biotic Orb: Can pass through enemy barriers. It does not damage the barrier. **Coalescence: Deal damage to the barrier. Other notable abilities *The primary fire of Symmetra's Photon Projector will charge up and generate ammo while shooting at any barrier. Trivia *In the beta, Bastion possessed a 900 HP barrier when using Configuration: Sentry. *Before the June 26, 2018 patch: **The alternate fire of Symmetra's Photon Projector pierced and dealt damage to barriers. **Symmetra's Photon Barrier was a 1000-HP oval-shaped barrier that continuously moved forward until the center made contact with a part of the environment. Patch changes * * }} ru:Барьер Category:Game Mechanics